World within a World
by Wings of a Nebula
Summary: What would have happened if Colter didn't die, and Source Code was not just in the Government. What if humans have known about these worlds for centuries and Source Code was much bigger than anyone thought. Goodwin/Colter kinda AU
1. Preface

**AN- This is my first Source Code fanfic. I thought that these two would make a very cute couple and i had this whole idea that was a What if kinda thing, so i decided, "The Heck with it!" So here it is. And I like Reviews, any kind BUT NO FLAMING. I dislike that kind.**

**Just letting you know this is just the Preface, The actual chapter will come if i get some positive reviews. **

**DC- I don't own Source code. Never will. :(**

* * *

><p>He was funny. That was what she was most attracted to. It was not the kind of funny, however, that most girls would describe their boyfriends as. This was genuine. She liked the way, even though he was put in a situation that would be thought as depressive or demeaning, he would make jokes and try to laugh about the situation. She couldn't describe it, there was something very alluring about him, and she was finding herself, very very attracted to him.<p>

The little time she had gotten to know him, whilst he was lock into the computer, was just enough time for her to fall madly in love with him. She was even finding herself a bit jealous as he told her he wanted to save Christiana.

She remembered when he asked her if she was married, she had blushed and told him she was divorced. She had mixed feelings when he did not answer, after all she could not see him. He could be nodding his head, or grimacing at the separation against God. She hoped he was not a religious man, that would indeed have disenchanted her from his mystique. But she doubted it, strongly. He did not seem the kind of man for that. He might go to church on Christmas or Easter, but she did not think he went every sunday. Going past her inner monolog on how she thought he would be perfect for her, she came to terms that she was defiantly attracted to him. Otherwise she would not be making excuses for him to go to church.

God had always failed her before, with her father and her mother and through her whole childhood. And she prayed that that this once he do a kindness for her and he not take Colter away. All he prayers welled up in her eyes and sped down her face as her hand went down to push the big red button that would end Colter's life, forever.

**Hit the REVIEW button. It only takes a second. EVEN IF YOUR NOT A MEMBER! and hey the review onlyu has to have one word if you like (as long as its nice) Just review, Please? 8(**


	2. Chapter 1

**DUN DUN DUN! I finally posted it! After a long long time of not posting, it finally comes up! YAY! I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**sorry about the no beta. :(**

**Disclaimer  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The surface was cold and unforgiving. Its texture, smooth, in the worst sense. Goodwin felt chills vibrate through her hand as the button hit the metal base, with a click, signifying that it has been pushed. She flinched as the machine made sputtering noises and finally flat lined. She tore her hand away from the controls and threw herself up against the wall behind her.

She looked at Colter, his eyes no longer moving. He looked peaceful and serine. She couldn't help but produce a small, sad smile.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw sizable movement. She snapped her head towards the movement in time to see Dr. Rutledge and security fall back on to the floor, terror masking their faces. She frowned and stood a little taller, walking towards the glass wall paralleling the hallway they shrunk away from. Then she saw it. A formation of bullets traveling towards her co-workers, some imbedding in the walls, others in bodies.

She quickly pushed herself away from the glass wall and ran to hide behind the incubator that held Colter. She heard screams and yelling. It was now a battlefield.

Coleen discreetly peeked over the incubator to look at the on-going bullet fight. Security was defiantly at the loss. She started to panic as they retreated like ants scattering from falling rain. Opposite them she saw men in commando suits, bulletproof vests, and heavy machinery storm into the hallway, pointing their lasers and screaming their approach. She quickly ducked back behind Colter, fear bubbling up in her chest. She heard more shots fired and then for a moment, it was quiet.

She counted the seconds of silence. She was suspicious.

1.. 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... BOOM!

Glass shattered everywhere. She wasn't as scared as she thought she would be, which surprised her. There was voices of men and walky-talky buzz. "He's here." She heard a low vioce say.

"Yea, he's here, plus one."

She let out a shriek as a large hand grabbed her forearm, pulling her up. Her eyes darted right and left in panic, looking for any means of escape. "Well, what do we have here?" An older, tanned gentleman with a buzz cut stepped forward smirking at her. She sneered at him and slammed the heel of her shoe down on the toe of the commando holding her. The commando snorted in amusement at her failed attempt at escape. "Steel toed blondie." She felt his grip on her arms tighten as she squirmed in discomfort. She was beginning to become nervous now, her nerve-endings fired making her senses tingle in suspense. The tanned man walked over to Colter, tisking all the way. "Did you do this to him lady? No matter, we'll fix him up." His gruff voice ground into her ears like steel wool. The man signaled forward two people, both wearing white lab uniforms and carrying heavy machinery.

"Boss, we got a Y60. He's in bad shape." The tanned man growled and ran his hand through his chopped hair. "Do what you can here, we can finish patching him up back in the ground." The two people in white lab coats began buzzing around, plugging and unplugging. One took out a needle and the other unscrewed and container that began to smoke. The needle was plunged into Colter's chest and quickly injected. Coleen flinched at the fluid emptied from syringe into his chest.

It seemed almost out of the blue, and as if things couldn't get any worse, but of course they did. The building shook unstably, the commandos ran about yelling directions and orders, raising their weapons as if to fire. "Well Goddammit. The Russians found us." The tanned man cursed. He took up his walky-talky from his belt, which he yelled orders into, then turned to face Coleen. "Listen Lady, my name is Lieutenant Coffner, I'm with Alinement, and I'm here to save Stevens."

The building shook again, but with greater magnitude. "Shit." The Lieutenant turned and whispered into the ear of a General behind him, who then rushed off. "We are currently under attack by the Russian government's branch for parallel universe, CT. Stands for Copious Terrain or in Russian, Обильный Ландшафт. The bastards have been at our throats since 45." Coffner turned to look at the two scientists working on Colter. He signaled the female to come over. "Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm gunna need to put you out." Coleen's eyes widened as the scientist came closer with a very large needle. She started to struggle to get free but the commando's hold on her prevailed. "Nothing personal, but you'll be much easier to cart around if your unconscious." That comment caused one of the commandos next to him to smirk.

The woman with the needle approached her and grabbed her neck to stop her from moving. Coleen thrashed harder but she just couldn't get loose. Then she felt the tip of the needle against her neck, she squeezed her eyes shut. The needle slid into her neck and already she felt her body go limp, her vision began to blurr. "And don't worry a thing about Colter, we'll take good care of him." That was the last thing she heard before she slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
